1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to decorative shaping of generally vertical surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved system and method for decorating concrete surfaces by generally applying a concrete medium to a vertical surface, producing a texture on the medium, and forming or cutting patterns on the textured medium. It is understood that the invention is neither limited to vertical surfaces nor use of concrete base as a deformable decorative medium. Likewise, the invention may include new and improved compositions such as but not limited to a decorative medium as well as apparatus such as but not limited to a template.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete has been and continues to grow in versatility as not only a man made surface, but also as a canvas or template for decorations. It is now common that typically concrete surfaces such as driveways, sidewalks, and floors utilize decorative features that may simulate laid naturally found objects like stones and tiles as well as man made objects like bricks. It is also known to add dimensional characteristics such as grout lines, texturing, shapes, designs and so forth.
There are many advantages to altering the appearance of concrete to simulate other material. Generally, the material being simulated is more costly. Thus, by using a surface shaping stamp on concrete, the look of another material is achieved at a much lower cost. Also, concrete creates a very durable and stable surface that can be easily maintained. Other advantages to the use of concrete over other materials will be apparent to one of skill in the art.
Hence, it is known to decorate a poured horizontal concrete surface that may have the same or near same visual features as inlaid stones, brick or cobblestone to name a very few decorations. And whereas it is known to do such, what is not common is to create the same type of decorations on vertical surfaces such as walls, fences, pillars and the like. It is often if not always a different function to decorate a generally horizontal surface where weight may be generally and uniformly supported as opposed to a surface that is generally vertical in nature wherein the weight of the added medium may create technical issues for stability, durability, and decorative options.
Because of the limitations of the prior art mediums, there is currently a need for an improved deformable material and method for using in the decorating industry. In particular, there is a need for an improved material and method of using that is lighter weight, durable, and easily decorated for use with generally vertical surfaces.
Tools for forming decorative patterns in concrete are widely used in the industry. Most commonly, surface shaping tools are used for aesthetic purposes. In the known art, several apparatus and methods are used to create decorative features on the desired surface. These tools may be elaborate and intricate design stamps made from resin or simple hand tools used to carve lines and features in the surface. They can be used to shape concrete surfaces to imitate the appearance of other materials such as cobblestone, brick, slate, stone, tile or wood. Surface shaping tools can also be used to form customized designs or to imprint a trademark or insignia. A variety of concrete surfaces can be altered with surface shaping tools, including sidewalks, driveways, patios, walls, and interior floors.
The prior art of concrete surface shaping tools can be divided into two general groups. The first includes tools that are used to create repeating and uniform patterns. The second group includes tools that are used to create non-repeating patterns. One problem with using tools of the type that form repeating patterns is that they must be placed in an exact fashion and alignment to avoid overlapping an adjacent tool or imprint. Creating adequate alignment requires skill, training and additional tools. A second problem with tools of the repeating pattern type, such as preformed resin stamps, is that they frequently need cleaning due to the adherence or sticking of medium to the stamp.
Because of the limitations of the prior art devices, there is currently a need for an improved tool and method for forming designs in the surface of a deformable material. In particular, there is a need for an improved tool and method for forming customized designs and decorative surfaces in concrete of varying size and shape in an easy-to-use and inexpensive way. Still furthermore, there is a need for a tool that may provide the flexibility or option to combine repeating uniform patterns with a mixture of generally non-repeating patterns.
Of note, the invention is not necessarily directed strictly to concrete applications and the used terminology should not be considered limiting. Likewise, the current invention is not limited to vertical wall type surfaces known in the art. It is further understood and contemplated that the current invention may be used in association with items such as but not limited to forming other shapes on generally non-flat surfaces such as but not limited to man made or naturally occurring boulders.
The current industry is constantly looking for effective, durable, and uniquely decorated surfaces systems and methods for implementation of same. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved composition, apparatus, system, and method of use as outlined. The current invention provides an inexpensive vertical decoration and time saving device, method for making, and system where the prior art fails.